


I slithered here (just to sit outside your door)

by Eren_Agreste



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Implied/Referenced Cheating, Inspired by a Hozier Song, Light Angst, M/M, Oblivious Shiro (Voltron), Older Lance, Song: From Eden (Hozier), Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eren_Agreste/pseuds/Eren_Agreste
Summary: Lance knows its wrong to wish for a relationship to end, but he hopes Shiro would love him back.One day.Please, one day.Inspired by the Hozier song "From Eden"
Relationships: Curtis/Shiro (Voltron), Lance & Shiro (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Lance/Shiro Onesided
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	I slithered here (just to sit outside your door)

**Author's Note:**

> IM BAAAACK, and it only took a full year to get out of writers block lol. Enjoy!

Its disgusting how he feels right now.

_Happy_? _Hopeful_? _Elated_?

All yes.

_Disgusted_? _Dissapointed_? _Dirty_?

God yes.

Watching Shiro break down about Curtis cheating on him isn't easy, it never is. He should know, this isn't the first time Lance has sat on this couch watching his best friend cry his heart out.

" _Lo_ _lamento_ _mucho._ "

He knows he shouldn't be happy, but he can't help it. He'd been in love with Shiro ever since he could remember. From being in space with him, fighting alongside him, losing him to Zarkon, getting him back only to lose him again to Curtis; his love never did change for the man. 

" _¿Me amas?_ "

He feels the sin of loving a man, the sin of loving a _married man._ The black sludge of temptation crawling over his skin everyday, the sound of his fathers booming voice echoing in his head, reminding him he's _disgusting._

_"_ _Por favor_ _."_

Shiro is just so beautiful, so captivating, so _enchanting_. He wishes Curtis never came into the picture. He hopes and _prays_ for the other man to one day drop dead. Lance is a disgrace he knows, he just ignores it the best he can.

" _ **A rope in hand for your other man to hang from a tree.**_ _"_

He's seen the way Shiro acts around Curtis. Its love, pure innocent love. He knows because he's seen it in himself with Allura. Its like looking into an old well, seeing yourself being shown back to you but different.

" ** _You're familiar like my mirror years ago._** _"_

He wants Shiro to fall from chivalry like he did. He wants Shiro to touch him, _hug him_ , **_kiss him,_** _**love him.**_ He _**needs**_ to be loved by Shiro, it hurts to not be.

" _Por favor,_ _ámame_ _._ _"_

But instead he sits here, watching, yearning, wanting. Like the snake that slithered from Eden. He's hiding outside the door and watching for his _**one**_ chance to slither back into that garden with his God.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" ** _Te_** ** _amo_** ** _tanto. No_** ** _puedo_** ** _vivir_** ** _sin_** ** _ti_** ** _._** _"_

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah? I feel as if its bad, but I just got out a heavy writers block lol. Leave comments and suggestions for more songs to write fics to!


End file.
